


Falling In Sinc

by DHKroeger18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHKroeger18/pseuds/DHKroeger18
Summary: Leaving the small town of Rock Hill, SC, and moving to the big city of Portland, Oregon, Tobin Heath is about to embark on the journey of a lifetime.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christine Sinclair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Hello Portland!

“Do you have everything that is essential packed with you to take on your flight?” Jeff asks his youngest daughter, as she completes one last walk through of her former apartment of five years. Gone were the pictures her students had given her over the years, pieces of art, and random trinkets that would greet Tobin. Now, barren walls stared at her, saying their goodbyes to their former owner.

“Yeah dad. It’s all in your car…” Tobin says, flipping off the lights and closing the door behind her. “I have to swing by the lease office before we head to the airport. Mom texted me earlier, saying that they were already in Idaho. They’ll meet us in Portland tomorrow.” Tobin gets in the passenger side of her dad’s car, while Jeff hops into the driver's seat. He drives them up to the lease office, Tobin unbuckling and jumping out of the car before he could even park his car. “I’ll be five minutes at most.” Jeff sighs as his youngest disappears. He takes the five minutes to get himself together, knowing in less than twelve hours, his little girl will be on the west coast permanently. Tobin rushes back to the car, her bright smile apparent.

“You ready?” Jeff asks. Tobin nods, waving goodbye to her old home of five years.

Charlotte-Douglas International Airport.

“Flight 1217 to Portland will begin boarding in ten minutes. Again, Flight 1217 to Portland will begin boarding in ten minutes.” Tobin’s leg starts to bounce, the anticipation of moving across the country finally hitting her. Come August, she wouldn’t be setting up her classroom at Chester Park Elementary School. Instead, she’d be setting up her new classroom at Ainsworth Elementary School. 

“Group 6 is now allowed to board. Group 6 is now allowed to board.” Tobin sighed, picking up her carry on. 

“Time to head to the Pacific Northwest kiddo.” Jeff says to his youngest daughter, as they get in line to board their flight. “What’s the schedule for when we get there?”

“When we land, we will rent a car and drive to Stadium Station Apartments. They were the only apartments that I was able to afford on a teachers salary, but they are pretty much right across from Providence Park.” Tobin says, a slight smile creeping onto her face at the mention of Providence Park. When the Portland Thorns came to the world in 2012, Tobin vowed to cheer on the Thorns since her favorite player played, and still plays, for them. “We might need to get a couple of air mattresses or sleeping bags, just for the night. Mom, Perry, and Katie will be there in the morning. And, we might want to get some food that is perishable.” Jeff nods as Tobin continues to list other things they’ll need to do when they get to Portland. Tobin and Jeff both hand the ticket person their tickets, thanking them as they get on the jet way. 

“Don’t forget, we need to text your mom and let her know that we’ve made it on the plane, and when we land. You know how she is if we don’t do those things.” Tobin chuckles, remembering the time she flew to New Jersey to visit her family. She had forgotten to let her mom know that she had made it safely. Safe to say, Tobin has never made that mistake again. Tobin whips out her phone, texting her mom that her and dad were on the plane, though they were still on the jet way (been there, done that). 

“Welcome aboard!” One of the flight attendants greets them. Both give a smile, as they start looking for their seats. 

“I call the window seat!” Tobin exclaims, even though she knows Jeff has the window seat. Jeff sighs at his daughter's antics and situates himself in the middle seat. Tobin smiles through the window, looking at the skyscraper of Charlotte, NC one last time, for at least a long time.

“Welcome aboard Flight 1217. Today, you will be flying from Charlotte, NC to Portland, OR. Your estimated flight time is 5 hours. It is currently 63 degrees and partly cloudy in Portland. We hope you enjoy your flight. Flight Attendants, prepare for take off.” 

5 Hours Later…

“Thank you for flying with American Airlines. Enjoy your stay in Portland.” Tobin and Jeff walk off the plane, instantly feeling the slight coolness that comes with the cloudiness of Portland. They walk to the baggage claim, grabbing their bags and catching a bus to the Enterprise rental area. Tobin lets Jeff do the talking, while she looks out the window, taking in the scenery before her.

“Lets go Tobin.” Jeff says, walking towards a Jeep Cherokee that’s waiting for them. Jeff hops in the drivers side, while Tobin hops into the passenger side, pulling up the GPS to the apartment complex. The GPS guides them through downtown Portland, allowing Tobin to finally breathe. This is her new home. As Providence Park comes into view, Tobin grins like it’s Christmas morning. Sighing, she looks at her dad, then back at Providence Park.

“Hello Portland!” Tobin says, as Jeff pulls into Stadium Station Apartment Complex.


	2. I Really Suck at Grocery Shopping?

“Tobin, do you like this picture here or here?” Tobin rubs her temples as Katie, her older sister, continuously asks Tobin questions about where to hang pictures. When her family arrived this morning, Tobin thought they could go get a nice breakfast and then start unpacking. Now, Tobin regrets even having those ridiculous thoughts this morning. Of course her mom wants Tobin to go ahead and get settled, that way Tobin has the whole summer to explore Portland. Tobin points to the first spot Katie had displayed the picture before walking over to the kitchen. Perry and Cindy, their mom, were washing dishes as they were unpacking them from the boxes.

“Mom...can we all take a break? Let’s go get something to eat? We’ve been working for...two hours?! Why does it feel like it’s later?” Tobin slumps along the counter, looking at her mom. Cindy smiles at Tobin, but gives her a slight nod. 

“Alright! Our future Portland Expert, where should we go eat on this wonderful, cloudy day?” Cindy asks, drying the plate in her hand before placing it in a cabinet to the right. “Remember, no fast food restaurants.”

“I’ve heard they have some really good food trucks off of SW Morrison...But there’s probably some good restaurants around there.” Tobin says, slipping on a pair of slides. The rest of the family follow, heading out of the apartment door, and down into the streets of Portland.

“How about that for a view?!” Perry says, pointing at Providence Park.

“It’s the best view ever!” Exclaims Tobin, jumping onto Katie’s back. “Onward my loyal steed!”

“As you wish you pain in the ass.” Katie says, pretending to gallop down to SW Morrison. The Heath family walk themselves all the way to the food trucks, knowing that this would be the last time they would have a family meal (with most of the family) for a while.

PDX Airport…

“Flight 817 to Charlotte, NC will begin boarding in twenty minutes. I repeat, Flight 817 to Charlotte, NC will begin boarding in twenty minutes.” The flight clerk hangs up the intercom system. Tobin looks at her parents and sisters. She feels her eyes starting to well up, the realization that she’s going to be on her own, almost 3,000 miles away from her family, finally hits her. 

“I’m not ready for you guys to go.” Tobin mumbles, hugging her mom. “Can’t you stay one more week?”

“I’ve already missed two weeks of work. You will see us at Thanksgiving.” Cindy says to her youngest daughter. “You are going to SOAR Tobin. Portland is going to be wonderful for you and to you.” Tobin smiles at her mom, tears dripping down her cheeks.

“Don’t worry kiddo. Facetime was invented for a reason.” Katie says, nudging Tobin. “We will still be able to see each other, even if it isn’t in person. You’ll be fine out here. Besides, now you can make your dreams come true. Go to Providence Park and ACTUALLY see the Thorns play in their home territory!” A grin appears on Tobin’s face as she gives Katie a side hug.

“Welcome to American Airlines. We would like to welcome group 4 to begin boarding. At this time, group 4 may begin boarding.”

“That’s us. We will see you on Thanksgiving and we will facetime once a week okay?” Cindy says. Tobin nods, giving her parents and her sisters hugs goodbye. She waves to them as she boards, waiting till they have disappeared from her view. Tobin sighs and walks towards the exit of the airport. Outside of the airport, she was on her own, waiting to see what adventures Portland holds for her.

One Month Later…

“Yes mom...I received the package of old memories you had of me...I don’t know where to put it though...my apartment doesn’t have the room…” Tobin sighs into the phone, letting Cindy rant on how Tobin needs to get a mini storage unit if Tobin is planning on staying in Portland long term. “I will look into a storage unit right before the school year begins...If I look at it now, and put all of my school stuff in there, then I’ll have to make a trip to the unit and to the school, and then back to the unit with stuff I don’t need for my classroom...As soon as I have set up my classroom, I will get a storage unit...I don’t know how much it will be...I know I don’t make much as a teacher, but I’m not in teaching for the money...Mom...I will do research as time gets closer...I’m not going to stress about it now...Tell Jeff I say hi, and to do awesome at college...Love you too. Bye mom.” Tobin hangs up the phone, glaring at the package her mom had sent her.

“You are going to get me into trouble…I’m talking to a box...I’m now officially bonkers…”Tobin grabs her keys, and walks out of her apartment. “Okay Tobin. Your first major grocery trip in Portland. You’ve got this.” Tobin walks over to Trader Joes, grabs a cart, and makes her way through the store. Murmuring to herself, Tobin throws random food into her cart, making sure she is stocked up for most of the summer. As she rounds the corner, her cart hits someone else’s cart.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Tobin says, pulling her cart back, and moving it to the side.

“Your fine. If anything, I shouldn’t have been looking down.” Tobin looks over, seeing the smile of the Great Christine Sinclair blaring back at her.

“I...I...I really suck at grocery shopping?” Tobin asks, herself at a lost for most words. Christine quirks an eyebrow at Tobin, subtly glancing into her cart.

“It looks to me like you’re doing a pretty good job...Although, I’m not sure Poptarts are the best option.” Christine says, nodding to Tobin’s three boxes of Poptarts. Tobin gasps and holds a hand to her heart.

“Poptarts are life Ms. Sinclair!” Tobin exclaims, feigning hurt. Christine laughs, but shakes her head none the less.

“Whatever you say…”

“Tobin. My name’s Tobin Heath.”

“Assuming you called me Ms. Sinclair, I guess you know who I am?” Christine questions, a smirk forming on her face. Tobin blushes and looks anywhere, but at Christine. “Well Tobin, I hope you enjoy your sugary Poptarts. See you around Ms. Heath!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know I have other stories to continue working on, but this one has been in my head for a while.


	3. Winner Buys the Other Lunch!

It’s officially been two weeks since Tobin’s run in with Christine Sinclair. Tobin hasn’t stopped grinning since then (neither has Christine, but Tobin doesn’t know that). Since then, Tobin has settled nice into her apartment, met some of her new coworkers, and even took a tour of her school. She was grinning from ear to ear when she was shown her classroom. Her new classroom for the years to come. Next week, the teachers get to return to their classrooms to start setting up for the upcoming school year. Tobin was taking this week to keep her promise to her mom, look for a mini storage unit. Tobin has found a couple that are relatively in her budget, so Tobin calls each storage complex to work out pricings and the day she can move her extra stuff into the storage unit.

“August 13th is great...Thank you so much...Have a wonderful day! Bye-bye!” Tobin hangs the phone up, and gets up to go organize what is going into her storage unit, that isn’t school related. She sorts everything into three piles; storage, stay at apartment, and not yet decided. Tobin figures for the items that are not yet decided, she will have a decision for them when she has to take school stuff to the apartment. While she’s in her zone, her phone buzzes, indicating she had received a text message.

‘Hey Tobin! Do you want to meet for coffee?’ Tobin looks at the text is sent to her. One of her new teammates, Ali Krieger, was asking her to go get coffee.

‘Sure! Where and when do you want to meet?’ Tobin replies, quickly standing up and going to go dress into clothing more suited for Portland’s beautiful weather.

‘Let’s meet in about 30 minutes at Never Coffee! It’s across the bridge ,and a few blocks from Laurelhurst Park. Kelley is going to join us, and she’s bringing a soccer ball. We were thinking of going to the park afterwards, to kick the ball around.’ Ali quickly sends Tobin. Tobin grins, sending Ali a thumbs up emoji. Tobin searches through her drawers and closet for her favorite sweatpants, a light t-shirt, a jacket with a hood (in case it rains), a pair of socks, and her favorite sneakers. Tobin couldn’t remember the last time she had actually kicked a soccer ball around, but she was excited for the opportunity to do it with two of her coworkers. Tobin pulls up her GPS to see how far Never Coffee is from her apartment. With a 30 minute ride ahead of her, Tobin decides to just use the Public Transit system. Tobin walks out of her apartment, and over to 18th street, getting on the right system before texting Ali and telling her she’s on the way.

‘Yay Tobito!’

‘Sorry about that. Kelley decided to take my phone. We are on our way too! Can’t wait to see you!’ Tobin grins, looking at Portland through the windows as she travels down the streets of downtown. Tobin glances at the passengers around her. She spots two young girls, each sporting a Portland Thorns Jersey. Tobin face palms, remembering that the Thorns have a game tonight. She had meant to get tickets, but had forgotten. She hopes that if she walks to the stadium tonight, that they will have tickets at will call. Maybe it would be best to call ahead or buy tickets now. Tobin contemplates before deciding that she will invite Ali and Kelley tonight to go with her. Tobin is about to shoot off a text to Ali, when her stop is called. Tobin quickly exits and spots Never Coffee. She crosses the street to the coffee shop, and walks in. She spots Ali and Kelley in line. Deciding to get Kelley back for stealing Ali’s phone, Tobin sneaks up behind Kelley.

“Should I get the Oregon, or the Holy Grail?” Kelley asks Ali, staring at the menu.

“I’d thought you get the hug. It has some spice that you need in your life.” Tobin says. Kelley and Ali turn around. Kelley pouts, while Ali laughs. “You’re definitely not holy enough for the Holy Grail.”

“Rude Tobito. And I thought we were friends.” Kelley crosses her arms and pouts even more. Ali rolls her eyes at Kelley, and gives Tobin a hug. 

“It’s good to see you again Tobin. How was the trip over here? Did you find it okay?” Ali starts asking Tobin a multitude of questions. She does her best to answer all of them, but eventually ends up just nodding to everything.

“Next!” The barista says. Kelley, Ali, and Tobin make their way to the counter.

“Hi! I’d like one Oregon. One Midnight Oil. And one Hug. As you can see, the pouting child needs a hug.” Says Ali, as she hands her debit card to the barista. Tobin cracks up next to her, while Kelley’s jaw drops. The barista gives Ali back her card, and tells her that their order will be ready shortly.

“I’m not a child!” Kelley exclaims.  
“Kelley...you teach kindergarten. You’re pretty much just a big child.” Ali says.

“Truth.” Tobin adds in. “Ali and I teach 3rd Grade. We have to act as adults in order to teach the older ones.”

“Did you just imply that we are also children?” Ali questions. Kelley looks ready to say something, but Tobin cuts her off.

“Even though we are adults, and we want to help shape the future, aren’t we all still overgrown children since we work with kids? We’d rather hang out with kids on a daily basis than other adults.” Tobin says, giving Kelley a thumbs up.

“Ali!” The barista calls. The three women walk up to the barista, grab their coffee, and walk out towards Laurelhurst Park. As they walk, the women talk about the upcoming school year, the amount of students they each have, and how they are planning on finishing their summers. Tobin decides that this is the best time to ask them if they want to go to the soccer game tonight.

“I know it’s last minute, but the Thorns are playing tonight. Are you guys interested in going?”

“Lucky for you, we have an extra ticket!” Kelley says. “Usually one of our friends joins us, but they’re not feeling well. You can come hang out with us, while Ali and I root for Orlando.” Tobin is gobsmacked by this information, more so who Ali and Kelley cheer for.

“I’m going to have to sit next to two Orlando fans? That is a catastrophe in the making.” Tobin says. “I’m a Thorns fan! Go hard, die hard! What made you guys Orlando fans?”

“Two words. Emily.Sonnett.” Says Kelley, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point. “She was with Portland, as you know, but she was traded to Orlando. So I became an Orlando fan. Don’t get me wrong, I like the Thorns, but Orlando has my heart.” By the end of her statement, Tobin has both eyebrows aiming towards the sky, while Ali fidgets for her phone.

“Can you say that again? I’m going to film it and send it to Em.” Ali says, finding the camera on her phone.

“Don’t you dare!” Kelley says, snatching Ali’s phone. “She must not know I’m a big softie underneath my dorkiness.”

“You know Emily Sonnett?” Tobin asks, shocked by the news.

“Ali knows Ashlyn Harris!” 

“What?!”

“It’s true. Ashlyn’s my fiance, so that’s why I’m an Orlando fan.” Ali says, grabbing her phone from Kelley. “Emily is Kelley’s girlfriend.”

“I did not see that coming.” Tobin says. 

“Nobody ever does!” Kelley says, taking the soccer ball from the back pack she has on, and punting it towards the park. “Last one to reach the ball is a chicken butt!” Kelley races forward. Ali and Tobin follow, gasping as they try to keep up with Kelley. Unfortunately for them, they don’t. Ali ends up slacking behind Tobin because Ashlyn calls, distracting Ali. “I win!”

“I’m second!” Tobin says, stealing the ball from underneath Kelley’s feet.

“Technically, I’m second.” Ali says. “If Ashlyn hadn’t had called, I would’ve beat you Tobin.”

“Not a chance Ali.” Tobin passes the ball to Ali, taking a sip of her coffee. “So I’m guessing while the NWSL is going on, it’s a little hard for you guys huh?”

“Sometimes. Depends on what kind of year it is.” Kelley says, trapping the ball Ali has sent her way. “Since it’s an off year, meaning no World Cup or Olympics, it’s easier. Emily is usually here during the off season, along with Ashlyn.”

“That’s awesome!” Tobin says. She traps the ball Kelley has sent her, and scoops it up onto the bridge of her foot. She balances it there for a minute, before passing it to Ali.

“Nicely done Ms. Heath. Didn’t know Poptarts allowed you to have a some great soccer skills.” Tobin whips around to see Christine Sinclair behind her, with Nadine Angerer and Lindsey Horan by her.

“It’s the sugar.” Tobin says, grinning.

“Well then, keep having that sugar.” Christine says. “Hey Ali. Hey Kelley.”

“Hi Christine! Hey Lindsey and Nadine!” Ali and Kelley say, walking to stand beside Tobin.

“So you guys know each other?” Kelley asks, pointing from Tobin to Christine.

“Somewhat.” Says Christine. “Apparently, Ms. Heath sucks at grocery shopping. I just think she bought too many Poptarts.”

“They are life! When will someone finally understand.” Tobin dramatically states.

“And I’m considered a big kid? I don’t eat Poptarts!” Kelley says.

“Shut up.” Ali says, chucking the ball at Kelley. Before the ball can hit Kelley though, Christine intercepts it. She starts to juggle the ball, before slyly nutmegging Tobin. Tobin stands there in disbelief, looking from the ball to Christine, and back to the ball.

“That was mean.” Tobin says. “You didn’t even give me a forewarning.” Christine grins, before walking over to Tobin.

“Alright. Let’s have a little competition. We will play three v three. 3 point maximum. You in?” Asks Christine. Kelley grins, running to determine where the goals are. Ali, Nadine, and Lindsey follow, chatting away.

“I’m in.” Tobin says. “And what does the winner get?”

“Easy. The winner buys the other lunch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's getting fun!


	4. Christine Won't Shut Up About You!

“That game was so unfair. You used all of your pro skills on us. You didn’t even let us get a goal…” Kelley says, pouting as the group heads back towards the downtown area. Nadine, Christine, and Lindsey laugh. Ali and Tobin pout alongside Kelley. 

“Kelley’s right.” States Tobin, turning to look at the three pros. “You guys took advantage of our lack of pro skills. There’s a reason we are teachers and not professional athletes.”

“You’re feisty. I like that. Christine, you’re going to have your hands full with this one.” Nadine says, patting Christine on the back. “O’Hara, stop being a sore loser. We all know that Emily has taught you all of our counter moves, so I don’t understand why you’re actually complaining.”

“You know their counter moves, and you decided you wanted to be the goalie?” Ali says, glaring at Kelley. “We could’ve at least scored if you had told us what to do.”

“Look, whenever I’m sad, Emily and I have great sex. So us losing earns me great sex.” Christine, Lindsey, Nadine, Ali, and Tobin all look at Kelley, different emotions flashing through them. 

“So if Tobin decides to be sad, do you think Christine would give Tobin great sex?” Lindsey asks. Everyone whips around to face Lindsey, Tobin and Christine feeling the heat filling their faces. “Your logic is illogical Kelley. Find a different logic to get sex.”

“Well...Your logic is illogical too. We all know that if Christine was sad, it’d be Tobin giving Christine great sex!” States Kelley.

“Hello, we are standing right here! Why are we talking about our sex lives?” Christine asks.

“We aren’t even dating! Sex shouldn’t even be on the brain.” Tobin says, feeling the heat rise to the tips of her ears.

“I don’t know...I think Lindsey’s right this time Kelley.” Ali says. “And before you accuse me of taking sides, like the overgrown child you are, hear me out.”

“Please don’t hear her out.” Tobin groans.

“Just stop talking Krieger.” Christine says, leaning her head back towards the sky.

“Please continue Ali!” Kelley, Lindsey, and Nadine say at the same time. “Jinx! You owe me a soda! You owe me two soda’s.”

“No you owe me a soda.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Can it O’Hara! You and Lindsey both owe ME two soda’s.”

“Shove off you giant iceberg! We owe you nothing!” Nadine locks Kelley into a head lock, dragging them down the waterfront park trail.

“I’m not an iceberg. I’m an ice BEAR!”

“That’s what I said. Ice BERG! Ow! Stop thumping my head!”

“...are they always like this?” Tobin asks, her and Christine dragging behind their group of ridiculous, yet wonderful friends.

“Usually they’re worst. Especially if you put Lindsey, Emily, and Ash together.” Christine says. “I’m sorry about Lindsey by the way. I didn’t realize she would take Kelley’s logic like that.”

“It’s totally cool. I’m sorry about Kelley...for everything about her. It’s good that she’s a kindergarten teacher. I might murder her if she was on my third grade team.” Tobin says. She smiles over at Christine, Christine smiling back. Both of them reassuring each other that everything is good. “So Ms. I-beat-amatures-for-a-living, where would you like to have your celebratory lunch?”

“Ms. I’m-a-sore-loser-but-not-as-bad-as-Kelley, I’m feeling burgers. Technically we aren’t supposed to eat them before a game, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Tobin pouts at Christine, not at all amused by Christine’s nickname for her. “Let’s head to Killer Burger over on 3rd Ave. Their burgers are KILLER!”

“Haha.” Tobin replies, slightly smiling at Christine’s pun. “I see you’re PUNNY today.”

“I have a whole list of them, waiting to be tested out on a beautiful woman like you.” Christine says, winking at Tobin. Tobin trips over her own two feet, mumbling about the sidewalk being uneven.

“Gross. You two are making me sick!” Kelley pretends to gag, while simultaneously making fun of Christine and Tobin. 

“Do I need to call Emily?” Ali asks, taking her phone out of her pocket. “If she knows you’re being a dingdong, she’ll hold out.”

“You wouldn’t?!”

“Test me.”

“So...do you top Ashlyn in bed, or are you just this mean and demanding?”

“I’m calling Emily.”

“No!”

“Hey Emily...So you see...Do NOT listen to a word Ali tells you baby...By the way, I LOVE you!..But why do I have to give the phone back to Ali?..But baby...Fine...As I was saying Emily, before your dork of a girlfriend interrupted, you might want to rethink your post game plans...She’s being a dingdong towards Christine and one of our coworkers...I’ll tell her...Good luck tonight Emily...Say hi to Ashlyn for me.” Ali hangs up, looking at Kelley with an unamused expression. “She says you need to earn back your post game plans.”

“Who knew that Emily Sonnet would have Kelley whipped.” Tobin says.

“I am not whipped.” Kelley states.

“You are.”

“Don’t deny it O’Hara.”

“It’s okay Kelley. You’re not the only one who’s whipped.” Lindsey says, slinging an arm over Kelley’s shoulders. “Christine’s whipped by Tobin, though she won’t say anything.”

“Lindsey Horan!” Christine says.

“Tobin. It’s true.” Nadine says. “Christine won’t shut up about you!”

“I am denying anything you two say.” Christine says, walking into Killer Burger. Tobin follows behind, her face flushed.

“So...You won’t shut up about me?” Tobin asks. Christine starts stuttering, but Tobin laughs. “It’s okay...I don’t shut up about you either. Now order your pregame lunch, so you can shut Kelley and Ali up with their love for Orlando.”


	5. How About Friday, At 6:00?

Providence Park…

Tobin, Ali, and Kelley bid their farewells to the three pro’s. Once the groups part ways, the three teachers go to their respective homes to get ready for tonight's game. An hour and a half before the game, the trio meets up again to tailgate before the Portland Orlando game. Though Kelley and Ali are sporting their Orlando jersey’s, Tobin swags over to the duo, her Portland jersey gaining her high fives along the way. 

“Nice jersey. Are you repping your girl?” Kelley asks, running around Tobin to see who’s jersey she was sporting.

“One...She is not my girl...Two...Are you repping YOUR girl? Looks to me like your jersey has the last name Morgan on it.” Tobin smiles at Kelley, Kelley stopping in her tracks to glare at Tobin.

“I...I...I...I don’t know what you’re talking about…”Kelley makes her way back to Ali.

“She accidentally took her jersey to Orlando...and then left it there. She only has her best friend's jersey now.” States Ali. “As you can see, my jersey is slightly longer, and has the best goalkeeper’s name on it.”

“You’re biased.”

“She’s biased.” Kelley and Tobin look at each before laughing at each other.

“You’re damn right I’m biased. This is my fiance we are talking about! But going back to Kelley’s remark earlier, are you repping Sinclair’s jersey?” Ali asks.

“Of course I’m repping Sinclair. She’s the best soccer player on the planet. EVER!!!” Tobin exclaims, her hands waving around.

“And you call me biased…”Ali looks at Kelley and Tobin. “If you hadn’t left your Sonnett jersey in Orlando, you’d be wearing it right now. And even though Tobin and Christine aren’t together, Tobin is totally biased in her choice of players.”

“I am not biased!” Tobin shouts.

“I’m totally biased. Emily Sonnett is better than Ash and Christine.” Kelley says, earning two smacks to the back of her head. “Mean! You guys are supposed to be my friends.”

“We are your friends. You just have some strange thoughts. We all know that Ashlyn is the greatest.”

“Um...excuse you...Emily is the greatest.”

“You are both wrong. Christine is the greatest ever!”

“Are we going to stand around and argue who is the greatest, or are we going to go into the stadium? They are letting everyone in now.” Ali points in the direction that the crowd is going in. Tobin, Kelley, and Ali follow the crowd, getting their tickets scanned, and entering Providence Park.

“Let’s get some food first, and check out the Thorns Shop. Then we can go find our seats.” Tobin skips towards the Thorns Shop. As she enters, she is taken back by the amount of Thorns apparel lining the shop walls, and the little trinkets in the middle of the shop, multiple shelves with different trinkets. Tobin runs from wall to wall, shelf to shelf, looking for a brand new Thorns gift to herself. Tobin picks a Thorns phone case, a pride shirt, and a snapback. After paying, she, Ali, and Kelley go find some food. They decide on some popcorn, nachos, pretzels, and water. They grab their food and make their way to their seats. They’re sitting right at the center field line, on the side of both benches. 

“I can’t believe it...I can’t believe it! My first time in Providence Park, and I’m sitting center field! Someone pinch me...OW! That was a rhetorical statement Kelley!” Tobin says, putting on her snapback. “How would you like it if I was pinching you?” Tobin starts pinching Kelley. Both of them getting into a pinching war. Tobin’s sure she heard Ali mumble something about overgrown children and how she didn’t sign up for babysitting duty.

“If you two would stop being immature, you would see that both teams are on the field.” Tobin and Kelley stop, glancing at the field. Sure enough, Orlando and Portland have made their way onto the field. 

“Let’s go Thorns!”

“Let’s go Pride!”

“Thorns!”

“Pride!”

“Thorns!”

“Pride!”

“Will you three please stop? You’re scaring the children.” The trio glance over and see Nadine looking at them. “Yet again, you are children yourself.”

“I am not a child!”

“You take that back!”

“You’re just jealous of my childish antics!”

“Tobin. Nice jersey. I see you’re already repping your girl.” Nadine says.

“She’s not my girl…”Tobin says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“She’s totally your girl.” Ali and Kelley say at the same time.

“Is not!”

“Is too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“Harris. Sonnet. Sinclair. You three are dating children.” Nadine shouts across the field, walking away from the arguing trio.

“We are not children!” The trio shouts as Nadine is walking away.

“Totally children.” Nadine mumbles, more to herself. She walks onto the field, helping the goalies warm up. 

“Welcome to Providence Park! Home of your Portland Thorns!” The crowd starts cheering. “Today the Thorns will be hosting the Orlando Pride. At this time, please stand for the national anthem of The United States of America.” Everyone stands, the national anthem blaring through the loud speakers. Once the anthem ends, the crowd cheers, continuing to stand as the players make their way to their positions. “And it looks like the ref has blown the whistle! Sinclair passes it back to Horan…” Tobin zones the commentator out, focusing on the field before her. She watches as the game unfolds, Sinclair and Horan’s chemistry prominent on the field. Ali steals the ball from Sinclair, taking it down the pitch. She passes it over to Sonnett, who crosses it over to Morgan. Morgan takes her shot, but AD catches it. She rolls it out to Menges, who crosses it over to Sauerbrunn. Sauerbrunn takes it up the pitch, crossing it over to Horan. Horan goes to the top of the 18, and kicks the ball. The ball soars, Christine’s head meeting it as it soars past Ashlyn. The Thorns have scored! Tobin stands, screaming at the top of her lungs. She feels the energy of the stadium as the Riveters celebrate Sinclair’s goal. The game continues on. Morgan scores a goal! The first half ends, the score at 1-1. Tobin, Ali, and Kelley talk animatedly about the game, and what they expect in the second half of the game. The twenty minutes pass by and then the second half begins. The half begins at a slow pace. The action limited. Suddenly, Orlando gets an opportunity! Marta steals the ball right out from Boureile’s feet, and takes it up the pitch, firing a canon strike at the Thorns net. AD is too late. The ball hits the back of the net, putting Orlando up 2-1. Tobin groans, while Ali and Kelley cheer. The game continues on. The Thorns trying to find as many opportunities as they can. An opportunity arises when Sauerbrunn kicks the ball up the pitch. Christine traps it and shoots it past Ashlyn. With the game now tied 2-2, The Thorns fans start to get restless. There’s still five minutes left in the game. Another opportunity arises for the Thorns. Horan and Sinclair fake out Harris, with Sinclair getting the hat trick. The final whistle blows. The final score 3-2, the Thorns. Providence Park is going crazy as the Thorns celebrate Sinclair’s hat trick.

“Tobin.” Tobin looks over to see Nadine right by the wall. “Come down on the pitch!”

“I...uh...I...what?” Tobin stutters, looking from her friends to Nadine.

“You heard the lady. Onto the pitch you go.” Ali practically pushes Tobin over the wall into Nadine. Nadine catches Tobin, both of them glaring up at Ali. Nadine leads Tobin over to the Riverters side of the field. She hands Tobin three roses, then nods over at Christine. Christine laughs as she comes to get her roses, Tobin stuttering nonsense.

“You...You...You had an amazing hat trick!” Tobin says, handing the rose to Christine. “Make sure you celebrate properly.”

“Oh I will.” Christine says. “I will. With you. How about Friday, at 6:00?” Tobin’s eyes go wide.

“Stadium Station Apartment Complex...That’s where I live... You can pick me up there on Friday.” Tobin says. “Congratulations! Captain, my captain!”


End file.
